In general, a simulation device that allows a user to enjoy virtual experience is used in a variety of fields.
This simulation device is applied in various fields, for example, virtual reality experience for leisure, such as sports or games, and training for causing a user to master an operation of various transportation means.
The simulation device is usually configured such that a sensory module suitable for an operation that is to be experienced by a user is coupled to one platform and thus he or she rides in the sensory module.
This is operated to cause a user riding in the sensory module to feel as if he or she virtually experienced a specific motion while the platform controls the movement of the sensory module coupled to the platform.
In this regard, it may be necessary to change a central axis about which the simulation device simulates a motion, depending on the kind of the sensory module that is to be simulated by the simulation device.
For example, in the case of a riding-type motion similar to the motion of a horse, the central axis about which the horse moves should be in a body of the horse. Hence, the central axis of the motion is correspondingly changed.
However, if the sensory module of a horse model is coupled to a top of the platform, a motion central axis is in a position of the platform. Thus, a difference may occur between the motion central axis felt by a user when a motion is simulated and an actual central axis, thus deteriorating the reality of simulated motion.
In order to solve the problems, a method in which a portion of the sensory module is cut away and the motion central axis matches to be similar to the actual central axis has been attempted.
However, this method is problematic in that the appearance of the sensory module is not realistic, and a space of the sensory module in which a user rides may be insufficient due to the shape of the platform.